Stranger Things
by blacksky92
Summary: Harry and his friends decide to visit knockturn alley and check out one of the streets creepy shops. Ron dares Harry to touch a frog shaped statue, the courageous Gryffindor does so willingly, only to be turned into a frog. Ron and Hermione soon learn that the only way to get Harry back is to find his one truth love and convince that person to kiss a frog. Yaoi, Snape x Harry


"Don't touch that Harry!" Hermione shouted as she caught her friend stepping dangerously close to a frog shaped object.

"Why not?" Harry chuckled slightly at his friends excessively cautious attitude.

"We have no idea what it does. Besides, how do think it would look if something happened to you and we all wound up in one of Rita Skeeter's stories? What do you think people would say about Harry Potter being caught skulking around a shop in Knockturn alley?"

"It's alright Hermione, no one believes a word that she writes anyway" Ron interrupted before eyeing up the same stone statue.

There was something oddly inviting about the frog, like once he'd seen it, he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Besides, how much damage can a creepy frog statue do?" Ron chuckled before stepping closer to the strange object.

"No! You simply mustn't" Hermione yelled out before shaking her head.

Why were they even in this creepy shop to be begin with?

"Go on Harry, I dare you" Ron encouraged the raven haired wizard to touch the enticing object.

Harry chuckled before reaching out and placing his hand on the statue. The trio gasped as the frog lit up before engulfing the area in a puff of green smoke.

Shit.

Ron's eyes darted to Hermione, he knew what she was going to say…

"Well that was fun" Ron began as his eyes explored the room vacantly, his lips nervously whistling a very familiar tune.

"Ronald!"

Here we go…

I told you so?

Ron cringed as he braced himself for the witches words.

"Didn't I tell you?" Hermione all but yelled as her eyes beheld her best friend, who was now hopping around the floor, chasing flies.

Great. Harry is now a frog.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked as he too watched Harry's new frog body.

"If you had just listened to me…" Hermione began as she knelt down, collecting the frog in her hands.

Ron whimpered as he watched the witch put his best friend in her bag.

"I need to figure out what that statue was, we best get back to Hogwarts" Hermione advised as they quickly left the shop.

XOXOXOX

A week had passed and they were still no closer to getting their best friend back.

Plus if the truth be told, Ron was tired of catching flies for his frog friend to eat.

"Any luck?" Ron exhaled as he approached Hermione in the library.

"I'm afraid not." Hermione sighed as she shoved a book back into its place on the shelf.

"Maybe we should go see Hagrid?" the redhaired wizard suggested

"Well, it can't hurt to try" the witch resigned as the two headed out of the library.

At least it was holiday's so they still had some time to figure this out before teachers noticed he was absent from every class.

"It will be a good story at least" Ron chuckled as the two began down the hill to Hagrid's hut.

"How so?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the redhaired boy.

"Remember that time I spent Christmas as a frog? Best Christmas ever. I did nothing but eat flies and left a trail of slime everywhere I went".

Hermione did her best not to laugh as they approached Hagrid's door before knocking on the solid door.

It didn't take long for the giant to answer his door.

"Hey there you two!" Hagrid greeted in his usual cheerful voice.

"Where is Harry? Has he gone home for Christmas?"

"Not likely" Ron's eyes widened at the thought of the Dursley's.

"That's actually what we've come to speak to you about" Hermione interrupted.

"Why of course, come in then" Hagrid stepped aside as the two entered his humble abode.

The giant ventured to the kitchen before reappearing a few minutes later with a teapot and several tea cups.

"Now, what's all this about?" Hagrid began as he poured tea into each cup.

"Well, you see" Ron began, suddenly feeling guilty again as he watched Hermione pull Harry out from her bag.

"This is Harry" the witch stated factually as she placed the frog on the wooden table.

"This? My, what on earth happened?" Hagrid eyed the amphibious creature as it hopped between the tea cups.

"Well, he kinda touched a stone statue of a frog and then he turned into one" Ron whispered, not taking his eyes off the table.

"When did this happen?" the giant raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A week ago"

"A week?! He's been like that for a whole week?! What on earth has he been eating?"

"Flies?" Ron wanted it to be a statement but it came out more as a question.

"And where was this statue exactly?"

"A shop in Knockturn alley"

"Knockturn alley? What on earth were you doing there?"

"Exploring" Ron whimpered as he quickly grasped the tea cup in his fingers.

Hagrid shook his head before taking a bottle of brandy and adding a dollop to his tea.

"I think it best you speak to professor Snape about this, after all, he knows more about the dark arts than anyone".

"I was afraid you'd say that" Hermione sighed, the defeat evident in her voice.

"If it's what I suspect then, he's going to have fun turning back" Hagrid chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ron's eyes widened in anticipation.

"I believe the object was most likely what they call a Prince Stone"

"Prince Stone?"

"Yes, it turns its toucher into a frog and like the fairy tale, the only way to get back to human form is to get kissed by their one true love."

"Their one true love?" Ron repeated the words…

This just gets worse and worse…

How were they supposed to figure out who Harry's one true love was?

Snape leaned back in his favourite seat, divulging into the latest issue of Potions Weekly. He had been looking forward to this all day, his fingers reaching for the freshly summoned cup of tea.

Peace and quiet at last. The day had been filled with tolerating the petty squabbles and misgivings of the other professors and various students who apparently don't have homes to go to.

Snape was just starting to relax when a knock sounded at his door. His eyes instantly darted to the origin of the noise, as if contemplating the consequence of ignoring it.

Several more knocks sounded, prompting the professor to rise from his seat in a huff.

His tolerance of other humans was always bare minimum at best, but today was only growing worse with every step toward the door.

Snape yanked the door open before beholding something he didn't expect.

"What brings the two of you to my personal quarters in the middle of the holidays?" the suspicion rife in Snape's eyes as they darted from Hermione, to Ron, and then back to Hermione.

"Wasn't there, three, of you?" Snape stated, a delightful smirk growing on his lips at the realisation that something had obviously happened to the chosen one, and it was now up to him to save the day.

After all, why else would they be here, if they weren't desperate?

"Well, professor, that's what we wished to see you about" Hermione began before withdrawing a green frog from her pocket. The amphibious creature was the size of her hand as she shoved it right up towards the professor's face.

Snape took a reflexive step back, not wanting the revolting creature anywhere near him.

"Look what happened to Harry" Ron mumbled, the distress obvious in his voice, not to mention, plastered all over his face.

The smirk on the professor's lips only grew as he realised the frog was the new incarnation of Potter.

"How did this happen?" Snape smirked, having a fair idea already.

"He touched a frog statue in some creepy shop in Knockturn alley" Ron began, leaving out important details, like the fact it was him that dared the chosen one to do it.

Such great friends harry had.

"Whatever were you doing there?" Snape's eyes narrowed on the two, a distrustful expression plastered on his lips.

"Just, ah, exploring" Ron winced truthfully, the hesitation in his words making him sound like he was lying and he knew it.

"Exploring?" Snape stated doubtfully his voice held a lot more force than even he himself was expecting.

"Don't you know how dangerous that place is?" the professor was practically spitting all over his students.

"Don't you know how much trouble people go through to keep you safe and you go and jeopardize it by doing stupid stunts like this?!" Snape wished Harry was in human form so he could insult him by way of comparing him to his father.

Again…

He really needed to come up with something new, but this one work all too well.

"Yes professor, sorry professor" Ron glanced to Hermione before staring back down at his shoes.

Snape shook his head before parting his lips to say something insulting.

"You do know how to help him, don't you professor?" Hermione interrupted, her eyes looking up pleadingly at the wizard before her.

"Of course I know how to help him" Snape spat, deliberately blocking the doorway from Ron's prying eyes.

"Then its true? We need to find his one true love?"

"Indeed"

"Where do we even start?"

"Yeah, and who wants to kiss a frog?"

"I suggest you run through likely possibilities, convince those individuals to kiss the frog, and when that fails, speak to the headmaster and everyone in the school will have to line up and take turns. After all, Potter isn't going to be much use against the dark lord when he can't even wield a wand" Snape mumbled forcefully before slamming his door in the student's faces.

"What now?" Ron whimpered as Hermione passed the frog to him.

"We try"

"We try what?" the horror growing on the boys face as the realisation dawned on him.

No…

"You know very well what Ronald" Hermione tried to hide her amused smile as they headed towards the great hall for dinner.

"What? No! I'm not gonna kiss a slimy old frog!"

"You will have to, especially when Dumbledore finds out the chosen one is no longer even a human."

"I supposed your right" Ron's face screwed up like a paper bag. This was gross. How dare Hermione make him do this?

"Okay, but you have to do it straight after".

"Alright, we'll do it when we get to dinner, that way we can wash down the taste of frog".

The rest of the walk was relatively quiet, as the two made their way to their usual seats. They had pretty much the whole table to themselves and yet they still sat in the same place.

Old habits die hard, huh?

"Right, here we go Ronald" Hermione initiated the dreaded event, as she watched the redhaired wizard grasp the slimy creature in his fingers.

"This is gross, this is gross, this is gross" Ron mumbled like a mantra, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he drew the frog to his lips.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore's curious voice filled the mostly empty hall, as he approached his more loved group of students.

"Well, ah, you see, sir, this is Harry, and he is now a frog, and" Ron began, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Ah, I see, he needs to find his one true love" the headmaster nodded, already knowing what was going on before he even asked.

Sometimes it was amusing to watch Ron's panicking expressions.

"Here, allow me" Dumbledore stepped closer, grasping the frog in his fingers before drawing the creature to his lips.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as the headmaster placed his lips against the frogs'. She didn't dare say he had eaten the equivalent of a bucket of flies in the time he had been stuck this way.

A few seconds went passed in silence before Dumbledore passed the creature back to the red haired wizard.

"Alas, it's not meant to be" the headmaster chuckled before taking steps towards his usual seat.

"Hey there you two!" Hagrid called out from his seat before getting up and moving towards the duo.

"It occurred to me that, I, you know" the giant began as he grew closer to Ron and Hermione.

"Know what?" Ron's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Never tried, you know, just in case" Hagrid nodded before collecting the frog in his fingers and repeating the headmaster's ritual.

Ron's eyes widened as he suddenly realised what the giant was getting at.

"No luck either Hagrid. Pity" Dumbledore chuckled slightly before turning his gaze to his favourite professor as he entered the hall.

"Ah, Severus, just in time" Dumbledore greeted the wizard.

"For what?" Snape stated coldly before reluctantly approaching the group, his eyes falling instantly on the frog.

Oh no.

Not this ridiculous frog business again.

The professor made no attempt to hide his disdain as his eyes locked with Dumbledore's.

"Now now, Severus, we've all tried" the headmaster lied before watching Hagrid pass the revolting creature in his direction.

The potions professor felt the eyes of everyone on his. He wasn't impressed as he forced the frog to his lips.

What a waste of time.

Severus cast the thought from his mind as he realised that the sooner he starts, the sooner he can finish. Besides, if he does it now, he wont have to do it in front of hordes of students later on. No doubt Dumbledore will 'encourage' everyone to try.

Snape felt the cold, clammy, what he supposed were lips? As they pressed awkwardly against his.

He swiftly placed the frog back down on the table.

"There. You see. Not me" Snape stated coldly before turning on his heel towards his seat.

A gasp sounded out behind him, drawing his attention as a puff of the same green smoke surrounded everyone.

"Harry! Your back!" Hermione shrieked.

Snape stalled.

No.

No. It simply cannot be.

The professor refused to turn around, he knew they were staring at him.

"What happened?" Harry's all too familiar voice sounded like a canon in Snape's ears.

No way.

How could this be?

Snape strode from the great hall, the desire to eat suddenly absent from his stomach as he made his way back towards his chambers.

It wasn't like him to panic. It wasn't like him at all. Relief swept over him as he entered an empty corridor, the comfort was, of course, short lived as the shock took hold of him.

Harry?! His one true love?

What?!

Snape shook his head as he approached the familiar door to his chambers. He was starting to get a headache, he needed his pain relief potions, not to mention his Potions Weekly and a soothing cup of tea.

And of course, for everything to return to normal.

XOXOXOX

Harry watched as Snape waltzed out of the great hall, everyone seemed to have their eyes on him but the young wizard couldn't figure out why.

"How do you feel Harry?" Hermione asked, hardly giving him a chance to take in his surroundings.

"Fine, how did I get back to Hogwarts?"

"Hermione carried you" Ron interrupted, not wanting to get left out of the conversation.

"Carried me?" Harry sat bolt upright, his eyes widening in shock. "By yourself?"

"Well, you were only a frog" Ron corrected, his eyes quickly darting to the floor before returning to his best friend.

"A frog?"

"Perhaps its best if you sit down Harry, have some lunch, it will make you feel better" Hermione insisted, re-entering the conversation.

"And taste a hell of a lot better than flies at least" Ron muttered, not intending Harry to hear it, but he did.

"Flies?"

"It doesn't matter" Hermione intervened before guiding the chosen one to his seat and sliding her lunch in front of him, indicating for him to start eating it.

"Do you remember touching that strange statue at that shop in Knockturn Alley? The one next to Borgan and Burkes?" Hermione began.

"I remember reaching out to it yeah, but I don't remember actually feeling it"

"Well, that's what turned you into a frog"

"How long was I a frog for?"

"A week"

"A week?!" the young wizard gasped in shock.

"Yes Harry, we've been trying to figure out how to turn you back."

"You obviously found a way then?"

Hermione and Ron turned to each other, as if each one wanting the other to break the news.

"What is it?" Harry prompted, knowing them too well not to realise when they were keeping something from him.

"Well, you see Harry" Hermione began before being cut off by Ron.

"Do you remember that fairy tale from when you were a kid? The one where that guy gets turned into a frog and the only way to turn him back, is to find his one true love?"

"Yes…" Harry began, the scepticism rife in his eyes as he tried to figure out what his two best friends were getting at.

"And convince that person to kiss the frog, of course" Hermione added.

"So… That means, you guys found my one true love?"

"It appears so" Hermione winced, praying Harry wouldn't ask but knowing full well he would.

"Well, who is it then?" urgency playing out in the wizards voice, as if he would die if no one told him soon.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before the witch got the courage to open her lips.

"Professor Snape"

Harry smiled, before being unable to contain his laughter.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in surprise, clearly not the reaction they expected at all. How could he possibly be okay with that?

"No seriously, who is it?" Harry broke his fit of laughter to get to the bottom of this true love business.

"He thinks it's a joke" Ron mumbled.

"It's no joke Harry" Hermione's eyes locked with the raven haired boy's.

Harry searched the witches eyes, combing for any hint of opposition to her words.

There was none.

"What" it was a question that required no answer as the reality sank into the young wizard.

"Join me in the library after dinner, there's something I wish to show you" Hermione insisted before climbing up from the table.

Harry felt ill, suddenly not desiring his food any longer as he pushed the plate away from him.

XOXOXOX

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Harry began as he made his way toward the corner table, where his best friend had books scattered over every available surface.

"I'm afraid it takes more than a kiss" Hermione cringed, reluctant to look up at the wizards face, but doing so anyway.

"What?" Harry turned to her, not bothering to mask the shock all over his face.

"For you to stay in human form and not revert back to a frog, you're going to have to…" Hermione went quiet, hoping he would catch on so she wouldn't have to finish her sentence.

Harry and Ron leaned in closer, anticipation filling their eyes.

"Consummate your true love" the witch finally spat out.

"Consummate? What in the world does that mean?" Ron's mouth hung open, his eyes dazed with confusion as he tried to figure it out.

"No?" Harry's eyes widened as recognition pooled into them.

The wizard began shaking his head.

"Yes, Harry" the witch sighed before placing a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.

"What? What's happening? What did I miss?" Ron whined in the background.

"A-are you sure?"

Hermione only gave the wizard a sympathetic gaze as she nodded.

"What? Does Harry have to like marry the greasy git?" Ron tried to gain the other two's attention, while also trying to figure out what they were getting at.

"Not exactly" Hermione responded, but was reluctant to give more information to Ron. After all, how would he react when he found out that Harry had to have sex with his potions professor?

Harry gasped at the thought of doing it with anyone for the first time…

Especially Severus Snape!

"Why didn't you mentioned this earlier?" Ron whinged from the background.

"Because we were so focused on getting him back to human first, besides, I never thought his one true love would be Severus Snape of all people." Hermione all but hissed at the redhaired boy.

"So he has to marry the greasy git? Get it over and done with sooner I say"

"Not marriage Ron, sex." Irritation getting the best of the young witch.

The redhaired wizard gasped, his eyes turned to saucers before feeling his legs about to give way under him.

Ron yelped as dizziness closed in around him before consuming him.

Harry and Hermione watched as their best friend collapsed on the floor.

"Leave him for now, we have bigger things to worry about" Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, before stuffing a book against his chest.

"Read this if you don't believe me".

"It's okay, I believe you" Harry stated but took the book anyway, not that he had much choice in the matter.

"How long have I got before I turn back into a frog?" Harry's voice quivered, like he was almost too afraid to ask the question.

"72 hours"

"72 hours?!" Harry gasped in shock, suddenly not wanting to face his reality, especially now that there was a time limit on it.

"Come. We need to speak to professor Snape" Hermione yanked the wizard by the arm before leading him towards Snape's chambers.

"What about Ron?"

"He'll be fine, just leave him".

Harry never thought, at least not in a million years that he would ever have to do this.

Not even in his most ridiculous, stupid, screwed up dreams he has ever had, did he ever come close to this.

Begging Professor Severus Snape for sex.

Yes.

The notorious teacher, that he had spent years absolutely loathing.

Not to mention that it was obvious that the potions professor felt the same way about him.

He hated him.

No doubt about it.

"You best, do this by yourself I think Harry" Hermione gave his arm a tight squeeze before stepping away from her best friend.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry mumbled, hardly audible as he approached the dreaded door.

How Harry wished there was another way as began knocking on the hard wooden surface.

XOXOXOX

Snape lay back in his comfortable chair, it had been a surprisingly relaxing evening, considering the earlier events…

He doubted that Potter and his little friends would figure out that the boy only had three days until he returned to his other incarnation.

That revolting frog.

Snape unconsciously wiped his mouth again, as if frog slime would still be on his lips after two cups of tea, three licorice wands, a full sized treacle tart, god knows how many pumpkin pasties and a shot of brandy.

He had somewhat gorged himself tonight, his mental disciple straight out the window. Then again, that was hardly surprising after tonight's events. At least the whole school wasn't here to find out that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were a match made in heaven, wedding bells soon to follow!

Snape screwed up his face, trying not to throw up as the thought of romance invaded his mind.

A dull knock at his door tore him from his thoughts.

The professor pulled himself from his chair, regret seeping into his thoughts as meandered sluggishly for the door.

Snape yanked the wooden contraption open, his eyes falling onto the object of his earlier musings.

"Potter"

"I, uh" Harry hesitated as he reluctantly looked up at the professor.

"Out with it" Snape's tongue was ruled by his own impatience.

"Need your help, professor"

"Is that so?" a smile tugged at the professors lips, gaining traction with every sentence.

"Y-yes sir" Harry faltered, his eyes darting toward the ground.

"So you figured it out?" Snape smirked, not bothering hide the pleasure in his eyes. He knew why Harry was here, and he was the only one who could help him.

How delightful.

"Y-yes professor, I need your help so I can s-"

"Stay in human form" Snape finished the sentence for him.

"So you know"

"Of course I know, Potter"

Harry simply nodded, his gaze fixated on his shoelace.

"I am rather busy tonight" Snape lied, his thoughts drifting to his Potions Weekly that he so greatly wanted to finish reading. His gaze returned to the Potter boy, his eyes running over the wizard before him.

Why had the gods ordained this pairing? Potter was a good twenty years younger than him, not to mention his student and someone who, unfortunately for the boy, bared the striking resemblance to his swine of a father.

"Please, Snape" Harry whispered, his words barely audible as he hung his head.

The professor gazed down at the boy, suddenly feel a pang of an all too familiar emotion strike his heart.

Guilt.

Although none of this situation was actually his fault, he could after all, fix it, and refusing to do so would likely lead to a visit from the headmaster.

Snape rolled his eyes at the thought.

A silence fell between the two.

Harry felt surprisingly comforted by it, relieved that at least Snape hadn't thrown him aside with a blatant no.

The young wizard looked up to the professor, his eyes locking with the man before him.

Snape silently gasped, those eyes.

Lily's eyes.

He'd never seen them so immersed with desperation, pleading the professor to help him. He really didn't want to turn into a frog again. Not to mention putting his friends through the burden of taking care of him.

Again.

Snape held his gaze with the young wizard before deciding to take pity on the boy.

"Come in Potter" Snape invited coldly before stepping aside to let the young wizard in.

Harry's eyes widened at the invitation, he never thought he would ever be here.

In Snape's chambers.

With Snape.

And of course, pleading for something he didn't actually want.

"You do understand what's involved?" the potions professor stated slowly, leading the boy into the living room before watching as the boy took a seat.

"Y-yes" Harry hesitated, but he somehow hoped the explanation from Snape would be different.

"For you to stay as you are now, you and I will need to mate" Snape began, almost spitting the words, before taking a seat himself.

So primal.

Harry audibly gulped at his life prospects. He certainly didn't expect this course of events, if anyone had told him this was going to happen, he would have likely laughed in their face.

"And there is no other way?" Harry's voice trembled slightly.

"No" Snape stated bluntly, dashing any hopes the young wizard had of an alternative solution.

Harry nodded slowly, his mind beginning to accept the inevitable.

"The frog statue was designed to help people confirm if there was true love between a couple, or not. So normally the two would have already consummated their 'love'" Snape turned his nose up at his own words, as he began giving Harry the history and a half of an object that he had now grown to despise.

"I see" Harry nodded before averting his gaze.

"Why don't they tell us this kind of stuff beforehand" Harry sighed before glancing away from the professor, his eyes exploring the walls surrounding him. Snape's chambers were much tidier than he had imagined, he assumed the man quarters would be an extension of his potions classroom.

Cluttered to the nines.

"Why were you skulking around Borgan and Burkes? Surely you must have expected to find trouble? Knockturn alley isn't exactly, safe" Snape stated the obvious as he learned in closer towards the boy, not actually expecting an answer from the young wizard.

Harry remained silent, terrified of defying the temperamental professor, especially when he so desperately needed him.

"Tea?" Snape offered, catching the young wizard off guard.

"Huh? Oh, right, please" Harry acknowledged, returning his attention to the potions professor.

Snape withdrew his wand, flicking it until a cup appeared before his student. The professor refused to take his eyes off of the boy.

"Tell me, are you truly prepared to go through with this?"

Harry didn't need to ask what Snape was getting at. He knew if he valued his life and everything that went with it, he would have to crawl into Snape's bed.

"I have no choice, so yes."

A slight smile threatened the edges of Snape's lips as he watched the boy.

"Very well".

"Follow me" Snape rose from his seat before leading the boy towards another room.

Harry's heart began to pound as he followed the professor towards what he knew would be the man's bedroom.

This was it.

Harry eyed the huge four poster bed, his eyes then moving to the books that occupied every surface of wall space.

"Take a seat Potter"

Harry obeyed as he sat down on a corner of the enormous bed, watching as Snape withdrew something from his bedside drawer.

"Take this" Snape drawled, before handing a small vial to the young wizard.

"What is it?" Harry held the vial up, inspecting the strange potion, it didn't look like any he was familiar with.

"This is your first time, this potion will ease the pain"

Great.

How did Snape know it was his first time?

Could everyone else tell he was a virgin too?

Not that it really mattered, after all, he wasn't going to be one for much longer.

"O-okay" Harry stuttered as he fumbled to get the vial open. Snape refused to take his eyes off the boy. He didn't dare tell him that the potion also contained a rather powerful aphrodisiac.

"Relax Potter" Snape stated, his voice carrying the same drawl it always had.

How could he possibly relax?! He was about to do it with a teacher he so desperately despised…

Although, he had to admit, Snape hadn't been all that bad tonight.

Well.

Yet anyway.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the professor's lips threatened a smile, a smile that convinced Harry otherwise. Then again, the only time he had seen Snape smile was when someone was about to get humiliated.

Perhaps this was his genuine smile?

Who knows…

Harry quickly downed the potion, expecting it to taste terrible but surprised when the scent of fresh strawberries rolled over his tongue.

"Let us begin" the professor began, tearing his robes off with an equal measure of elegance and seriousness.

Harry took his que from Snape as he began doing the same.

The young wizard's anxiety grew as each article of clothing dropped to the floor. In spite of this, he began to feel hot, the heat rising in his cheek as his eyes fell on Snape. The man's shirt was undone, revealing his bare chest and abdomen.

The sight awoken something in Harry as he felt his cock begin to stir.

He never thought he would ever look at Snape like this.

The young wizard started on his trousers, feeling his brain begin to shut down as hormones surged through his body at an alarming rate.

He felt Snape's hand rest on his cheek, drawing the boys lips closer to his own.

"Shall we?" the professor whispered before gently pushing Harry down against the mattress.

Harry simply nodded as the man climbed on top of him. They were both naked now, a fact yet to fully register in the boy's hormone compromised brain.

Snape leaned down, his soft lips brushing against the boy's as they quivered beneath him.

Harry whimpered at the touch, unconsciously spreading his legs for the man. Wanting more, needing more.

He was painfully hard now and he wished Snape would hurry up and do something about it.

Harry felt Snape's cock against his, gently rubbing as subtle ripples of pleasure made there way up his spine.

The professor grasped the boy's cock before gently stroking it.

A desperate moan escaped Harry's lips, the embarrassment rising in his cheeks as he looked away from the man on top of him.

"Are you ready Harry?" he knew what the professor was asking, but he was unable to summon words as his lips released another moan. He didn't even register that Snape had called him something other than Potter.

Snape took that as a yes, summoning a vial of lubricant before pouring it onto his fingers.

Harry felt the man press against his opening, before gently sliding in. His own body was more pliant than he expected, he was anticipating the penetration to be painful, causing his body to flinch.

But it didn't.

He felt satisfied.

Like an empty void within him was now full. A piece once broken, was now complete.

Snape slid further inside Harry's opening, causing the boy to arch his back at the movement, his body craving more of the man's touch.

He needed Snape buried within him. Deep inside him.

The waves of pleasure surged through his body, growing in intensity with every thrust.

He could feel himself draw close, dangerously close, any thrust from here on in could just about do it.

Harry sunk his nails into Snape's back, begging the man for more, unashamed at how much his body was enjoying this.

This was it.

He felt Snape fill his body with warm fluid just before Harry felt the waves of pleasure consume his body, coursing through every ounce of his being.

He clung to Snape as he rode his orgasm out, needing him.

Harry felt Snape withdraw from his body before climbing off of him.

Shame and embarrassment suddenly welling in his heart, knowing he would only have a few seconds before it would start showing on his face.

"I, uh, better head back" Harry stuttered as he rose from the bed, making a b line for his clothes. He quickly bundled them up before carrying them outside. The young wizard prayed there would be no one in the corridor as bolted out the door.

He cringed at the thought, as he threw his clothes on, he had never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

XOXOXOX

Snape watched the boy bolt from his room, he couldn't have been that bad, could he?

Of course not.

He had given the boy immense pleasure and they both knew it.

Snape figured the boy's embarrassment must have got the better of him.

Let him go.

XOXOXOX

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron sat up in his bed, his hair all over the place as he tried to make out the figure of his best friend in the doorway.

"I-ah"

"And why do you look like that?" Ron's eyes ran all over Harry's dishevelled robes, his half done up buttons, swollen lips.

"I, ah, was busy"

"Doing what?!"

"Shh! Ron! You'll wake everyone up" Harry hushed the redhaired boy, trying to change the subject as he made for his bed.

"Harry" Ron whimpered, wanting his best friend to let him in on his little secret.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning" Harry lied, hoping Ron would forget by then.

Harry winced as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He didn't want to get up. The thought of doing anything other than laying in his bed, filled his heart with dread. The young wizard shook his head before turning his attention to his alarm clock.

06:31.

Good.

He still had some time before he had to get up and face the first day of classes. Harry turned over, his gaze lingering on the window sill as he allowed his thoughts to drift.

Oh no.

Bad idea.

He shouldn't have given his brain so much freedom, of course it would go back there.

Back to Snape's room, back to his bed…

It felt strange, but not unpleasant in the slightest. Just awkward afterwards.

Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the thought of the potions master.

What was happening to him?

He'd managed to avoid the potions professor for the last week. He'd go to meals at odd times and practically inhale his food before quickly leaving.

He knew Hermione at least had worked out that he must have done it with Snape. After all, it had been a week and he hadn't turned back into a frog…

Although she never mentioned it, she probably suspected he would be too traumatised to talk about it.

Harry shook his head, trying to think of something else as he reached for his class timetable.

Let's see…

What did he had first…

Harry's eyes scanned the piece of parchment before falling on the information he was after.

Potions.

Great.

Just great.

The young wizard contemplated the thought of just not turning up, after all, he didn't know if he could face the professor just yet…

Then again, not turning up would ultimately be worse.

People would ask questions…

Nape might come looking for him…

No.

He had to go.

Harry threw the blankets off before climbing to his feet. He needed to get some breakfast before the onslaught began.

XOXOXOX

Harry strode into the great hall, making for his usual seat. Part of him wanting to look up and see if Snape was there, the other part was happy not to know.

…

…

Harry gave in. His eyes glancing to the professor's usual seat, before instantly locking with the older wizard.

Shit.

Harry felt his heart begin to race as he quickly looked away.

Not good.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Snape would be here.

The young wizard quickly sat down, suddenly not feeling the urge to eat as he felt Snape's eyes still on him.

Maybe he was just being paranoid?

Harry desperately wanted to know as his head began to slowly turn back.

"Hey Harry" Ron's voice summoned the young wizard from his thoughts with a slight flinch, as he turned to face his friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron raised an eyebrow at his best friends skittish behaviour.

"N-nothing" Harry lied before stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth, hoping this would prevent further interrogation from the redhead.

"Why didn't you wait for me? We coulda come to breakfast together" Ron whined before shoving several strips of bacon on his plate.

"Sorry, I was ah-" Harry began, realising he didn't exactly have a good reason for his actions.

"Good morning" Hermione's familiar voice joined them at the table.

Thank god.

Harry was sure he could still fell Snape's eyes still lingering on him, half of him was scared, the other half, excited beyond his wildest dreams.

Why was he feeling this way about the man?

XOXOXOX

Snape sat at his desk, dreading the imminent horde of students soon to invade his class.

Harry was first up this morning, the thought drawing a smirk to the man's lips.

He would have likely been the last person the boy wanted to see today, especially after running off like that the other night.

The boy was obviously highly embarrassed by how much he enjoyed it. The memory of his pleasure ridden face filling Snape's mind, as he gathered a stack of parchment in his fingers.

Perhaps the frog statue wasn't as wrong as he first doubted.

Snape sat there, watching, as the first of his students began trolling into the class. The professor was skeptical that Harry would turn up this morning, he looked most uncomfortable at breakfast, unable to even keep eye contact with the man. Never the less, his eyes scanned the students for the chosen one.

Snape watched as Ron and Hermione entered the class, his eyes searching, almost desperately for the raven haired wizard.

Nothing.

He continued to watch as the two took their usual seats, a part of him tempted to approach the duo.

To ask them if Harry was alright.

Great.

Now he was starting to care for the boy.

"Hey, Weasel bee, where's Potter, he hasn't gone and got himself turned into a frog again, has he?" Draco began to chuckle, soon joined by his cohorts, Crabb and Goyle.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron pulled a face at the blonde before turning to face the professor.

Ron gasped, his eyes meeting Snape's, only just realising that the man had been staring at him intently.

Snape managed to hide the flicker of fear across his eyes. Of course the students would know all about the frog incident. Hopefully the having to mate to stay human part doesn't get out. Or that Harry's one true was the greasy haired potions professor. People aren't liable to believe that anyway.

Are they?

Snape's attention turned to the door as the object of his thoughts entered the classroom. He breathed a silent sigh of relief at the sight. At least the boy was still alive. And still human.

"S-sorry I'm late professor" Harry stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Snape, before taking the seat next to Ron.

"It's quite alright, Mr Potter" Snape drawled, suddenly realising his out of character statement. His eyes darted across the students, confusion plastered over each of their faces.

"Today we will be brewing Wolfsbaine, turn to page 394" Snape suddenly began the lesson, trying not to keep glancing in Harry's direction.

The remainder of the lesson went by rather uneventfully as Snape checked each of the students potions. Part of him dreaded approaching Harry, while the other part was holding out for it.

He strode up to Harry's cauldron, giving it a quick glance but remaining silent, before gracefully moving off again.

Harry glanced to Hermione and Ron, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Class, clean up your cauldrons and then you are dismissed" Snape called out above the loud chatter of boisterous students.

Snape sighed, realising it was up to him to seal the rift between Harry and himself, after all, he doubted the boy would approach him.

"Except Mr Potter, please stay behind".

The class went instantly silent.

Harry seized up at the sound of his name, as it rolled off the professors tongue.

Here we go.

The professor waited until all students had left before slamming the door shut with his wand. If anyone was going to eavesdrop, he knew it would be Malfoy. He couldn't afford for that privileged brat to find out anything more about this stupid frog debarkle.

He had to keep it as quiet as possible. And not just for his own sake, but Harry's too.

Snape store intently at the classroom door before turning his gaze to Harry.

"It has become apparent, that you are avoiding me" Snape stated, jumping straight to the point.

"Ah" Harry began hesitantly, his eyes looking down, as he tried avoiding eye contact with the potion professor. He prayed the man didn't notice the heat rising in his cheeks, but he doubted it.

"Well, why is that?" Snape prompted the boy, knowing full well why.

"I just, um…" Harry couldn't think, his brain drawing a blank as he struggled to think of something, anything.

"Is it perhaps, the events of a week ago that have you feeling, uncomfortable?" Snape's words came out as more of a statement than a question.

"You may find this difficult to believe Potter, but, I don't wish for things to be awkward between us" Snape drawled, circling his desk to draw closer to the boy.

Harry felt his body shudder, his legs growing weaker at the man's proximity.

Why was he feeling this way?

Maybe these strange new feelings were the real reason he had been avoiding the professor.

Perhaps he didn't want to admit there was something there. After all, he couldn't get that evening out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to expel the memory. Besides, if he was honest with himself, isn't that the real reason he fled that night? Because he actually enjoyed it.

It was a surprise, to say the least. He never would have thought in his wildest dreams that he would firstly; have sex with Snape, and secondly; enjoy it. But not only that, he almost, if he was blunt about it, wanted more.

"I'm sorry professor, your right, I have been avoiding you and it's partly because of the awkwardness, but it's more than that" Harry couldn't believe how the words just slid from his mouth. He had to stop them before they said something he couldn't unsay.

Too late.

He was on a roll.

Snape gazed at him, an eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"I-I think that maybe, that frog was right" Harry halted in his tracks, hoping the professor would get the message without him having to spell it out.

A silence fell between the two, growing more awkward and tense with each passing second.

"I see" Snape severed the silence, taking another step closer to the boy, before leaning forward.

"So you enjoyed the other night then?" the potions professor asked, knowing full well the boy had.

Harry looked away, his eyes unable to meet Snape's, as his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I take that as I yes. But then again, I figured as much" Snape's lips threatened a smile as he kept his eyes locked on the boy before him.

"Come to my quarters tonight, if you wish" Snape drawled, the corners of his lips forming a faint smile.

Harry was all out of words, simply nodding to the man before heading for the door.

A mixture of fear and excitement welled in Harry's heart as his fingers reached for the door handle.

He glanced back at the man, whose eyes hadn't left the boy. A smile grew on Harry's lips as he pulled the door towards himself.

"See you later professor" Harry whispered before proceeding through the door.

His eyes looked up, only to fall face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What was that about Potter?" the blonde's smug expression plastered his lips as he leaned in closer to the chosen one.

"Seeing professor Snape later are you?" his grin only growing in intensity as he alluded to something less than innocent.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron shouted from down the corridor as he walked toward his friend.

"What's that weazel bee? That's no way to speak to your superiors" Draco flicked his fingers, summoning Crabbe and Goyle from around a nearby corner.

"What's going on here?" Snape stood at the door way, his voice low and serious as shot Malfoy an accusatory stare.

Harry felt a pang in his groin, the sound of the man's voice, kick starting something in his body. The young wizard was confused, he had only just heard the man's voice a few seconds earlier. Why this sudden reaction? Why now? Then again, there was something almost romantic about Snape coming to save him.

Not that he couldn't look after himself, of course.

"N-nothing professor" Draco stated before turning and quickly leaving.

Harry mouthed the professor a silent thanks, gathering Ron before leaving for his next class.

Snape sat behind his desk, drilling his quill into the parchment he was marking. The professor gritted his teeth, there was something about Draco that really irritated him lately.

Maybe it wasn't just lately, maybe it was always and he only just noticed? And that insinuation about him and Harry. Well, he wasn't wrong but he didn't need to know that, not to mention how terribly detrimental it would be if word got out. He didn't particularly want to get hurled into the headmasters office on account of a teacher students relationship.

Although, he knew Draco's attack was directed more at Harry, the blonde pain in the ass probably didn't even think about how it could negatively implicate him. Then again, maybe he was just being paranoid.

Snape finished marking the parchment in front of him before collecting the next one in his fingers. It was going to be a long night, especially if his mind keeps refusing to stay focused on the task at hand. After all, he had places to be. Important places.

Then again he wouldn't put it past Draco to go snooping around here tonight, he was obviously curious about what was going on and he wouldn't put much past the little runt.

Too bad he isn't going to find anything.

Snape began to ponder the evenings approaching events. He hoped this time it would be less, well, awkward. Then again, it wont be Harry's first time this time, so perhaps…

XOXOXOX

Harry stepped into the great hall, heading towards his seat before glancing up to the teachers table.

Snape wasn't there.

The young wizard tried not to let his disappointment show as he quickly sat down.

"Hey Harry, you want to come with us to Hagrid's tonight?" Ron mumbled, in between mouthfuls of food, practically inhaling his dinner.

"I can't"

"You can't?" Ron looked shocked, as half his mouthful fell back onto his plate.

What was going on? The chosen one never turned down an adventure.

"I got my own adventure tonight" Harry smiled without thinking, suddenly realising its not exactly an adventure if you've done it before. He gasped, suddenly pleading with the gods that Ron wouldn't ask what his adventure would entail.

"Can I come?" Ron's eyes begged before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"What adventure?" Hermione interrupted, finally deciding to join in the conversation.

Great. Well, the gods did favour him, technically Ron didn't ask what he was doing…

He doesn't know what he was asking to join, poor guy.

Of course Hermione would ask. Now he had to try think of some lame, made up adventure, one that would put his friends off for sure.

"Uh, well-" Harry began, before feeling something hard shove into him.

"Watch out Potter" Malfoy snickered, triggering a chain reaction from Crabbe and Goyle.

He should have known.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron barked, forgetting to swallow his mouthful before doing so.

Hermione rolled her eyes as bits of food sprayed across the table, even reaching Draco.

"Eww gross! Didn't your parents teach you any table manners Weazel bee?" Draco growled accusingly at the redhaired boy.

Harry tried to contain his laughter but failed to do so.

"What are you laughing at Potter?!" Malfoy spat at his rival.

"Now now Mr Malfoy" Snape's familiar drawled was music to Harry's ears.

"Oh look Potter, your future husband has come to save you" Draco sneered at the chosen one before turning to the professor.

"You just bought yourself a month's detention Mr Malfoy" Snape's eyes locked dangerously with the slicked back Slytherin.

"You wait till my father hears about this!" Draco yelled, like a toddler pulling a tantrum, before turning around and storming off.

Snape turned his gaze to Harry, rolling his eyes before drawing a slight smile to his lips.

Harry returned the smile, watching the professor stride off before turning back to face his friends.

He was greeted by intent stares, dished out by both Hermione and Ron, as their mouths hung open.

"What?" Harry feigned an expression of confusion. He knew why they were shocked. He didn't know why he bothered asking really, but it was courtesy he guessed, and its not like he could ignore the gawking faces in front of him.

"What do you mean what?" Ron glared at him like he had gone barking mad.

"Did you and Snape just share a smile?" Hermione's eyes widened as the words left her lips.

"We've shared more than just a smile" Harry mumbled, a little too loudly, but praying no one had heard it.

XOXOXOX

Harry could hardly contain himself as he all but skipped down the now familiar dungeon corridor. The young wizard had to try to calm his pounding heart as stood before the door that lead to his next orgasm.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about this all day, he hoped the awkwardness from last time had dissipated in the passing week.

Harry raised his arm before knocking on the door. It took all of two knocks before the door flew open, revealing a very dishevelled Snape.

"Come in, Mr Potter" Snape drawled as he eyeballed the student standing before him.

"Thank you professor" Harry looked up to man, sensing the intensity that had developed between them. An intensity that only seemed to amplify when they were alone. It seemed like their feelings deepened with every passing day, but to what end?

Harry felt the hunger consume him before feeling his body pressed up against a wall, only to be anchored in place by Snape.

The boy's body began to tremble at the mere touch, not sure how much more he could handle and this was only the beginning.


End file.
